


forgive the urgency (but hurry up and wait).

by redhoods



Series: the one i want to take. [1]
Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-04
Updated: 2012-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-30 13:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/332462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redhoods/pseuds/redhoods
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler's eyebrows pull together even more and he pushes a hand through his hair before dropping it and rubbing it against the material of his basketball shorts, something to keep his hand busy. "I don't know. Most people think werewolves are just in movies and books and shit. Most people would've laughed in my face, called me crazy, and gotten the hell outta here."</p>
            </blockquote>





	forgive the urgency (but hurry up and wait).

"So...you're a werewolf?"

Jeremy sees Tyler tense by the door, all of the muscles in his back locking up and Jeremy vaguely wonders if Tyler's going to attack him. It wouldn't be the first time Tyler had attacked him for no apparent reason. He needed both hands to count all those times, but Jeremy did figure - this time and just this time - Tyler might be a little justified in attacking him. He watches Tyler's shoulders rise and fall with a few deep breaths before the muscles in his back, arms, and shoulders loosen and he sags almost in defeat and pivots to face Jeremy, his eyes focused and intent. Jeremy remains perfectly calm and still under the gaze, used to suspecting eyes like that from Elena.

Tyler seems to realize that Jeremy isn't a threat, for now anyways because he sighs and ducks his head, "Yeah."

"That's awesome."

"I know it sounds c - wait, what?"

"I said 'that's awesome'," Jeremy wants to add a snide and sarcastic remark about Tyler needing a hearing aid to the end of it, but decides not to push his luck. He's in Tyler's house, no one knows he's there, and he's pretty sure as the son of the late mayor, Tyler could probably get away with murder.

"You mean you believe me?" Tyler's turned completely to face him, every portion of his face showing confusion to the way his eyebrows are pulled together, his eyes wide, and his lips curved into an almost frown. He doesn't seem unhappy. Just confused. Maybe curious.

"Yeah, why not?" Jeremy isn't confused by Tyler's confusion. He'd be well within his rights to not believe Tyler, call him a freak, suggest mental help, and get the hell out of dodge, but he stays settled down in one of the uncomfortable wooden chairs in the room. He's almost enjoying Tyler's confusion, in a way. It's time for Tyler to be confused, instead of Jeremy. Jeremy's always the one getting confused. From that one drunk kiss they shared - he knows Tyler doesn't remember that, to seeing Tyler's drawing at the school that one night, to getting decked by Tyler that same night for no apparent reason.

Tyler's eyebrows pull together even more and he pushes a hand through his hair before dropping it and rubbing it against the material of his basketball shorts, something to keep his hand busy. "I don't know. Most people think werewolves are just in movies and books and shit. Most people would've laughed in my face, called me crazy, and gotten the hell outta here."

Jeremy quirks an eyebrow, shrugs languidly, and waves his hand absently through the air, as if brushing off Tyler's words like they weren't at all possible for him. "I'm not most people."

Tyler laughs and Jeremy marvels at how his whole face changes. His face isn't sarcastic or harsh, like a typical Tyler Lockwood: Jock Extraordinaire smile, but almost sincere. Jeremy thinks he looks one hundred percent better like this. Younger too. And nothing like the douche bag late mayor that was Tyler's father. He doesn't say this though.

"No, you're not."

Jeremy offers an easy, almost boyish, grin in return, "Thanks, I'll take that as a compliment," he states in return.

Tyler doesn't remark so Jeremy is content to go on thinking it was a compliment. Offhanded, but a compliment nonetheless. Tyler seems to have forgotten why he was leaving the room, so he just stands in the doorway, turned mostly towards Jeremy. It's not an awkward silence, not tense, but there is something to it that neither can place.

Jeremy looks to the old clock against one while and sighs, breaking the silence that had settled over them as he pushes himself up out of the chair. Tyler wonders how someone so tall and with such long limbs can move so easily, but Jeremy straightens and Tyler notes how broad Jeremy's shoulders are and how he fills out his shirt. "Why don't you play football?"

Jeremy seems mildly surprised by Tyler's blurted statement and seems to consider it before rubbing a hand over the back of his neck. His movements are almost sheepish and Tyler vaguely wonders what's going through the younger teen's head. "Never thought about sports, I guess. Not after..."

He trails off and it dawns on Tyler. Leave it to him to put his foot in his mouth like that. He doesn't apologize or back pedal though. "You should. You're built like a football player."

Tyler almost doesn't notice the pink that comes to life high up on Jeremy's cheeks. Almost doesn't, but he does. Something flashes through his mind. Party, blaring music, heavy bass, red plastic cups, grinding bodies, him kissing Jeremy. It takes a few seconds for the last part to register. Him kissing Jeremy? Him kissing Jeremy? His face seems to give away the conflicting emotions because Jeremy shifts a little, looking a little concerned. That's until Tyler manages to blurt, "We kissed?"

Jeremy ducks his head and the pink flares back to life on his cheeks but he nods his head anyways, "Yeah."

"Why?"

Jeremy's eyebrows furrow and he shrugs his shoulders in an almost constricted manner. "You were hammered and I was long gone."

Tyler furrows his eyebrows again, confusion back on his features as he tries to remember more of the night, but it just doesn't come to him. He takes an absent step towards Jeremy and there's only two feet between them, but he doesn't realize. "How?"

Jeremy seems confused at first, but then a look of amusement crosses his features as he steps in closer to Tyler. There's still some space between them, under half a foot, but just enough so that if someone were to talk in, it'd just look like they were getting angry and in each other's faces, like any other time. "How?"

Tyler doesn't seem to catch on and simply nods his head.

The smirk that flits across Jeremy's lips doesn't register to Tyler, neither does how close their standing. He just wants to know what led to their kiss, so his eyes are intently trained on Jeremy's, his head tilted back a fraction to be able to do so when they're standing so close. "Never thought Tyler Lockwood would ask me on the how's of kissing, but it's generally something like this..."

Jeremy trails off slowly and leans in some, giving Tyler plenty of time to push him away, but when Tyler doesn't make any move at all - much less to push him away, Jeremy leans in the rest of the way and presses his lips to Tyler's. It's a gentle brush, like he's testing the waters. Tyler stiffens, strung tight like a bow against him, so Jeremy starts to pull back. It seems to be the thing to snap Tyler out of his inaction, because he presses his lips back to Jeremy's.

The kiss is just slow and languid, their lips moving over each other's, testing and experimenting. Jeremy's surprised. At first, he had expected to Tyler to push him away, but he got over that when Tyler kissed him back. He's more surprised that Tyler's kissing him gentle and slow. Maybe, it's Tyler just testing the waters and seeing what's going to happen. And maybe, this is just how Tyler kisses. Jeremy suspects the former over the latter.

Tyler's mind is screaming and blaring about how bad of an idea this is, but his blood is pounding in his ears, his heart hammering against his chest, and he's totally high on the thrill. He's not sure if it's kissing Jeremy that does this, or the fact that this is something totally forbidden and taboo, but he doesn't rightly care. He presses more into Jeremy, increasing the pressure of their lips. He doesn't even realize that his hands are moving until one is curled into Jeremy's hair, making sure the younger male isn't going anywhere, the other pressed lightly to Jeremy's chest.

Jeremy doesn't remember much about the first time he and Tyler kissed, actually, but he knows he's not going to forget this time. He feels Tyler's hand in his hair, the near roughness of the action proving that the normal aggression Tyler shows is still there, but the hand on his chest is warm even through his shirt and it's almost reassuring. He's almost completely positive that Tyler can feel his heart thundering in his chest, but he doesn't care. His own hand slides into Tyler's short dark hair, but he doesn't grip it like Tyler is doing to his own, but simply keeps his hand there, keeping Tyler's head angled and to his. His other hand finds Tyler's hip, half on heated flesh, half on the material of Tyler's shorts. It seems to spurn Tyler on because soon there's a tongue sliding along the seam of his lips.

Tyler doesn't know what prompts him to deepen the kiss with Jeremy, but he's almost certain it's the hand he can feel pressed to the bare skin of his hip. An almost growl rumbles low in his throat when Jeremy finally opens his mouth to grant access and suddenly it turns into the type of kiss he would've expected from him and Jeremy, if he had ever paused to think about it. It becomes teeth and tongue and lips and just a struggle for dominance which leads in Jeremy being pressed back into a wall and Tyler pressed against him, hands grappling for a place to keep hold and anchor.

Tyler pulls back first, the need for air becoming too much. Harsh breaths escape both of them as they try to pull in as much oxygen as possible. Tyler doesn't stop himself from looking at Jeremy though. The younger male's lips are swollen and kiss abused, his eyes darker than normal if possible, pupils blown, and his hair is stuck out in all different directions. All the while, Jeremy is watching him with dark eyes as well. He's taking in Tyler's blown pupils, flushed cheeks, and the fact that his lower lip is split and blood is starting to bead on the surface.

They both hear a door slam but neither moves, eyes trained on each other, their breathing starting to even out slowly.

"Tyler, are you home?"

Tyler blinks a few times at his mother's voice and Jeremy nudges him in the hip which seems to bring him into focus again, "Yeah, mom, I'm here!" His tongue darts out along the split in his lip which he just made worse, his eyes still on Jeremy's.

"I'll be in the office if you need anything!"

Tyler nods and doesn't seem bothered that his mom wouldn't be able to see. The clock against the wall, just a few feet from where they are, chimes five times and prompts a soft swear from Jeremy. 

"I have to be home," the words are soft, like he regrets having to say them and he tilts his head back against the wall, releasing a harsh breath. Tyler frowns some and pulls himself back from Jeremy and the wall, pushing a hand through his own hair as he watches Jeremy straighten himself out and try to sort himself back into looking presentable.

He follows Jeremy to the door, not sure of what he wants to say, but he finds comfort in the fact that Jeremy doesn't seem sure either. Jeremy hovers in the door frame for a second, turns like he's going to say something but shakes his head and turns back, stepping out into the evening sun, the door shutting with a soft click behind him.


End file.
